She Has Something
by WWERULESRKO
Summary: Randy is evil, Alexis is dark. He hates everybody but her, She is hated by everybody but him. One problem, She's barely legal and her sister is Kelly Blank aka Kelly Kelly and she isnt leaving his life without a fight. Randy doesnt want her, he wants Alex
1. Chapter 1

She had something, and she knew it. She didn't have that sexy innocent thing Randy had enjoyed corrupting of her sister Kelly Blank, she didn't have that intimidating fiery look that Beth Phoenix had, she didn't have the overwhelming, annoying confidence or cockiness of Michelle McCool and Layla. But, Randy thought she was better than all of them and yet, even though she could act better than Angelina fucking Jolie, Vince put her as ring announcer for RAW. In Randy Orton's opinion, Alexis Summer Blank was the definition of a perfect WWE Diva. So what if she was a bit of a Goth? That was what made her unique compared to the strippers that Vince has been hiring lately.

Alexis Summer Blank wasn't nearly as happy as her name suggested. She wasn't bubbly and as thick as a post as her sister Kelly Blank or Kelly Kelly to those who cared. Alexis was different, she wore dark skirts or skin-tight jeans and wore either dark halter tops that ended where her belly-button started or she wore a dark tight t-shirt. It sounds slutty and to some people it looks slutty but if you looked carefully you would see that Alexis was more comfortable in those clothes than baggy, bright clothes. She went to the ring dressed like that and she went to the local kebab shop dressed like that. She didn't care, she loved her image and the guys loved looking at her image but they were way to afraid of their social standing to go out with Kelly Kelly's loser Goth of a sister who was also barely legal at 18 years old but she had also worked at the WWE for 3 years, trying to best her sister as the most respected young diva in RAW, she was getting there, the guys respected her because she never took any shit and always was up for a fight, verbal or physical. The girls respected her because they knew that they couldn't match her natural and dark beauty.

Randy Orton wanted her, for a long time and when he gets her,

He won't let go.

"This mixed tag match is set for one-fall, introducing first, from St. Louis, Missouri, Randy Orton!" Alexis said into the microphone over the sound of "Voices". Randy came out and nodded his head at Alexis, winking secretly, making Alexis smirk back while she waited on her cue to introduce his partner. "Holla" came on and Alexis' sister came out,

"And his partner from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!" Randy noticed that Kelly and Alexis were subtly glaring viciously at each other. It was no secret that they did not get along at all. Kelly had taken her dad's side during the divorce while Alexis took her mum's side, it had apparently gotten worse, with them both bringing up old issues that were put to rest when they were younger.

"I came to play" came on and The Miz came out,

"Their opponents, first, from Los Angeles, California, he is the WWE Champion…The Miz!" Alexis was so professional, Randy had to admit that it was turning him on how concentrated she looked during her work while she looked completely at ease.

"Shake Yo Tail" came on and Alexis did her usual thing while Alicia Fox came down the ramp, almost breaking her ribs with the violent sway of her hips.

For a change the divas started and ended in a matter of 2 minutes with Alicia winning. Kelly couldn't take a hit as good as she could suck cock and Randy knew from experience that she was crap at sucking so her wrestling was worse, it was god awful. Randy threw a fit that ended up in Kelly running away and security coming and announcers trying to hold him back. He ran outside the ring and started throwing things about, he obviously wasn't taking any of his medication so losing to The Miz hit him harder than normal, the announcers pissed of back to their table to commentate on what was happening and basically they were saying, "Randy Orton is going ape-shit!". Randy finally came back to earth when he rapidly turned around and accidently hit Alexis into the steel steps, she hit her head and from the shock of it knocked herself out, Randy stared, horrified before he knelt down and tried to wake her up. With a couple of stirs but no signs of real life, Randy Orton, the seemingly emotionless bastard, picked up Alexis, the loner of the WWE, and carried her bridle style out of the arena.

The fans were looking on in shock and the guys and girls in the backstage area and in the locker room Randy was sharing with some of the other WWE wrestlers looked on in shock as Randy gently placed Alexis down on the bench and started whispering softly to her and to himself,

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, God I'm so sorry,"

"It's ok Randy, it was an accident," Randy looked up into the most elusive blue eyes that were framed with amazing dirty blonde hair with dark streaks through it. Alexis smiled her full lips stretching, and sat up a bit.

"I hurt you, you could have had a concussion or something, God, I'm so sorry,"

"Randy, I'm fine, look no broken bones and unlike my sister, I can take a hit, calm down Randy, I'm ok, you didn't hurt me that much," Alexis smiled and Randy forgot why he was sorry, he forgot that his colleagues were watching him shocked and he also forgot that he had a phone until he hurt it ringing. Alexis and Randy both jumped and Randy got his phone, looking at the caller I.D. Sam, his wife, the wife that he only recently found out that she was sleeping with the pool-boy, gardener and her personal trainer. They were three different people and she fucked them all at the same time! Everyone in the WWE knew that Randy was divorcing his wife so Alexis wasn't too bothered by the call.

"What Samantha?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm engaged!"

"Ok," Randy hung up and smirked at the look of pure evil humour on Alexis, he had deliberately put his phone on speaker just so that he could tell Alexis without words that he was single and 'up' for it, in all ways.

Alexis was already planning their first date.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Randy," Randy jumped slightly at the whisper in his ear and turned around to see Kelly pressing up against him. Even though she was probably the sexiest and easiest slut out there, Randy felt nothing towards her except for fierce hate, like he felt towards everyone, well, everyone except Alexis. Randy had just finished in the gym and was just out of the shower room of the hotel, wearing sweats and a t-shirt. His faced just screamed intense hatred and annoyance but Kelly saw lust and even love. 'Stupid blonde bimbo, why doesn't she just go suck Cody's dick or something instead of running after me' Randy thought as he looked on at the seemingly ugly pout and puppy-dog eyes that Kelly must of thought looked sexy.

"What Kelly? Can't find any dick to suck, or maybe you finally figured out that everyone in the Guy's Locker Room have already been sucked by you?" Randy saw Kelly tear up a bit and smirked, he loved inflicting pain, he practically cummed from blowing of Kelly the morning after they fucked.

"No, I just figured out why your avoiding me," she looked so proud of herself I couldn't help but share a few home truths,

"Kelly, the reason why I have been 'avoiding' you is because I hate you and because I want your sister," Randy got a bit angry when Kelly burst out laughing and trying to say that no one could want Alexis because Kelly is way hotter than her,

"No, you aren't hotter than her; you're also not my type. You see Kelly; I prefer the more...darker breed of the Blank's sisters, if you know what I mean," Randy then walked past Kelly and into his hotel room, that was thankfully on the ground floor. It was some messed up hotel. He took of his t-shirt and went for his Legend Killer top. It's time that Randy Orton, the real Randy Orton, came to play, starting with talking to Vince.

Randy walked along to Vince's office at the show, RAW, he knocked and waited precisely ten seconds before he was called in, Vince tried to smile but it was no secret that the McMahons held a strong hate toward Randy and vice versa but Randy was their highest highlight in WWE.

"Mr McMahon, I need to talk to you about my new storyline, I was thinking that RAW could be 'taken over' so to speak by Randy Orton, the LEGEND KILLER, and his choice of girlfriend," it wasn't a question and they both knew it, Vince just nodded and went back to his paperwork, sending a memo to the writers explaining Randy's new storyline. Randy smirked and left his office, RAW didn't start until an hour later so Randy decided to go and ask Alexis what she thought of his plan.

When Randy found Alexis, she was just putting on her knee-high black buckled boots, Randy watched, mesmerized by the slow movements of her hand slowly zipping up the boots and adjusting them to fit properly. He didn't know why but he had always had a fascination with cowgirl style boots, the way they made the legs look more tanned than they were if the colour was tanned but his favourite colour was black. There was something so sinister and erotic in black cowgirl heeled boots.

"Are you going to say something or are you just going to stare at these awesome pair of legs?" Randy looked up to see Alexis smirking, God, she was gorgeous. Her lips had been glossed to perfection by herself; Randy remembered the argument that broke out when Alexis started an argument with the make-up artists. She had smoky eyes, sleek, pleated hair and what topped it of was the gothic, subtle schoolgirl outfit.

"Well, the view is sexy as hell but I do actually need to talk to you, it's about my new storyline," Alexis looked confused but invited Randy in and let him sit down.

"So, what about it, do you need me to announce you as something different?"

"No, I don't want you to introduce me at all. I want you to be my valet/girlfriend," Alexis's eyebrows shot up higher than a sky rocket and she shook her head and paced. Randy, panicking a little, grabbed her arms and tried to get her to be quiet.

"Look, Alexis for now you won't have to wrestle, but I saw you on FCW. You can act better than most of these stupid bitches they call divas. Look, your my first choice and I really don't want to go to Kelly or Michelle or someone plus, you know you would love being hated by the fans and being on the arm of the Legend Killer, my new angle," I smirked a bit while Alexis let out a small giggle.

"Ok, if I do this storyline, can I act the way I think the girlfriend of the Legend Killer, Randy Orton, would act backstage as well,"

"Sweetheart you already act like someone that would be my girlfriend. You're sexy, cold, calculating and just like me and not only that but you are hated and hate everyone else. I don't mean anything by that but I like that in a girl,"

"You like loners?"

"Yes, but only when they are you," Oops, Randy didn't mean to say that, he closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose. Alexis smiled and stroked Randy's cheek, softly, she leaned up and kissed his cheek,

"I'll be happy to be yours…even if it is just on television," She then walked by Randy, slapping his ass as he did so. Randy smiled at her back and shook his head. He tried to think of non-erotic thoughts, no use going to the ring to run his mouth of if he had a boner while he did it. Grandmas, animals, Cody's bare ass, ok, he looked down and saw that his trunks were back to normal.

"Voices" blasted on the speakers and the fans stood up, applauding what seemed to be their hero. Not for long, Randy thought as he walked down the ramp with his trunks and a Legend Killer t-shirt on. He saw Alexis introduce him as the Legend Killer and the fans got confused as to which Randy was coming out this evening. Randy smirked and took the microphone from the camera man. He winked at Alexis who he started to name Ally in his head because her name always got tongue twisted in his mouth.

"Yes that's right, the Legend Killer, Randy Orton is back!" it was almost amazing how quickly the fans turned on him. The boos were awesome and he felt like he was home, he loved to be a heel, the thrill of it, being so hated by the fans but so powerful in the ring.

"Now as my first order of clearing out this business of old, washed up maniacs, let me introduce my girlfriend and new manager, Alexis Blank!" Alexis smirked and walked over to his offered hand. Randy spun her round and into his chest, she looked up, he looked down and they had their first kiss, together in front of millions of fans. Randy moaned low in his throat and slid his tongue in her mouth; they played tonsil tennis for a while before they would have to stop. HHH's music went off and interrupted Randy and Ally's amazing kiss.


End file.
